


Shameless Flirt

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious!Arthur, Pickpockets, flirty!Eames, on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a request for prompts on <a href="http://eternalsojourn.tumblr.com/post/90893392085/arthur-eames-ficlet-for-immoral-crow">Tumblr</a>:<br/>Immoral Crow prompted - The first time Arthur realises that Eames is serious and isn’t just flirting - like he does with everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/gifts).



“You could have just asked to borrow one,” Arthur said when Eames handed him a Mont Blanc, clearly lifted from the businessman who’d just passed.

“We can’t all be as charming and impossible to resist as you, Arthur.” Eames smirked, giving Arthur an appreciative glance. “Besides, I live for that exasperated glare. You love it when I pickpocket, really.”

Arthur did, but that was beside the point. Eames was a flirt and while it was fun -- delicious, even -- letting their banter fly, Arthur knew better than to expect anything further. Arthur wasn’t in the habit of flirting, but Eames brought out something in Arthur that surprised himself. Arthur found he liked himself with Eames. Which was maybe a silly thing to get hung up on, or maybe it was the best reason to be interested in a person, Arthur didn’t know. But it was all moot. Eames flirted with everyone.

Arthur sighed, suppressing a smile and simply said, “Just don’t get caught, all right? I’d rather not be run out of town before we’ve even finished the job.”

“Oh, it would take someone really special to catch me.” Eames flipped open the wallet he’d apparently managed to lift at the same time as the pen and proceeded to search through it with practised ease.

***

On the next job, after a semi-heated argument one day about the dream layout, Arthur decided he didn’t have time for it and simply stalked off to the other end of the warehouse. Eames, reclining exaggeratedly in his chair, said through a smile, “Arthur. I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.”

Arthur laughed despite himself and shot Eames a look that said -- well, he had no idea what it said, but Eames apparently liked what he saw as his grin widened. Arthur shook his head and let the argument slip out of mind. It wasn’t that important, really.

By the time that job was over, Arthur was feeling a bit of a rush from a job well done. At least he told himself that was the reason, and not Eames and his quick wit, sharp banter, and overly-lavish (and probably insincere) compliments on Arthur’s ass.

The next job Arthur took was in France and had nothing to do with the fact that Eames was also in France at the time. And if he suggested a Forger to the Extractor, it was only because it was convenient for all involved. Honestly.

***

Arthur entered the studio flat in Nice a day later than the rest of the team. As he entered, Eames took notice and visibly relaxed. “Well hello there, gorgeous!” he said. “It’s about time someone classed up the place. This lot apparently doesn’t know the difference between a first and third rate chemist and want to cheap out on something that could potentially fry all our brains.”

Arthur frowned and walked in, brushing his fingers over Eames’s shoulder as he leaned over the table and looked at the list of chemists. He felt rather than saw Eames lean into the touch very slightly, but put it out of mind for the moment. There was work to do.

It was more than a week later, after Eames and Arthur had wrested control of the job from under the least professional Extractor Arthur had ever worked with, that Eames came up behind Arthur’s desk chair and put both hands on Arthur’s shoulders.

“Well that was quite a trial,” Eames said as he started rubbing Arthur’s shoulders. Despite himself, Arthur closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. “I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop taking jobs with numpties.”

Arthur paused and opened his eyes. He tried and failed to make sense of Eames’s statement. “You,” he began, then stopped. “You could have just turned it down if you knew they were worthless,” he tried. It seemed self-evident.

Eames’s hands stopped their movements. The silence dragged on, then Eames huffed a soft laugh. “You are thick sometimes. Okay, let’s try a more direct tack. Arthur. Would you, Arthur, like to go for a drink with me, Eames. Tonight. Now. On a date.”

Arthur recalled after-job drinks but in every instance the entire team had gone. Was Eames under the impression that he’d _asked_ Arthur out at some point previously? Because if he had, Arthur had obviously not got the memo. Arthur then realized that quibbling over what may or may not have constituted actual advances wasn’t actually going to get him any immediate or desirable results, so he mentally kicked himself and stood. 

He straightened his shirt and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. He arched an eyebrow at Eames and said, “Mr. Eames, I thought you’d never ask,” and stalked towards the door, smiling privately when he heard Eames scramble to grab his own jacket and follow.

**End**


End file.
